The invention relates to an electronic circuit, comprising electrical and electronic components and their connecting lines on a printed circuit board, in which case a shielded housing encloses the electronic circuit, attenuating radiofrequencies, in order to prevent interference which acts on the electronic circuit and interference which is caused by the electronic circuit, in which case the circuit has connecting lines which lead out of the shielded housing to the exterior. This circuit is intended in particular for installation in a baseplate in a motor vehicle combination instrument, in which various display instruments, display areas, monitoring and warning lights as well as the electrical and electronic equipment parts required for this purpose are arranged in a common housing and are covered by a common transparent panel.
A shielding box is known from the prior art, in which the circuit is completely surrounded by a shielding housing, and contact means in the form of contact springs connect the circuit to a baseplate which contains all the other active and passive switching elements, conductor tracks, plug connectors and connecting points which are required for operation of the combination instrument. In this case, the circuit is accommodated on a printed circuit board and is connected to the baseplate via contact springs which have different shapes and pass through the shielding housing. A disadvantage with this type of shielding is that contact means having different shapes are required. Furthermore, the known shielding housing can be assembled only with difficulty, by hand.